


An Unexpected Visit

by OnceUponAFez, StarkPark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, OUAT - Freeform, Unexpected Visitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAFez/pseuds/OnceUponAFez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPark/pseuds/StarkPark
Summary: Rogers wasn't sure what he was expecting when he opened his door, but it certainly wasn't Tilly... or a new house guest.





	An Unexpected Visit

Rogers heard a knock at the front door. He stood up from his files, spewed across his kitchen counter, and wandered to the door to answer it.

"Hi Detective.“ Tilly said, very casually standing in the hallway as he opened the door. He was taken aback, glancing at her and then down at what she was holding.  _First of all,_ he thought,  _how  in the hell did she know where I live?_  

His eyes followed the rope in her handsand he grew ever concerned at the movement on the other end.  _And second of all,_ he continued in his head as he caught sight of something dishevelled flicking side to side,  _what is that?!_

"What...” Rogers said after a beat, looking at her and her canine friend.  _Please tell me that bloody thing is not a gift._

“Its a dog. You know what a dog is right?” Tilly answered, in the only way she ever did: quickly.  _I know what a dog is child, what I don't want is to have it in my home!_

“Yes, I can see that Tilly.” He replied calmly. Tilly was a sweet girl and he was sure she meant no harm, but he couldn't help be concerned for his apartment; it wouldn't be able to handle a dog!

And then, Rogers saw the dog more clearly. It trotted to the doorway, sat down and looked up at him. Tilting it's head, Rogers took a moment to look the darn thing over. It was rather creepy if he was honest. The dog's bright eyes and dark fur matched his own features and the tilted head, well that was adorable-  _no, no, you can't own a dog Rogers!_ He barely had time away from work and now Tilly was bringing him strays? Nope. He couldn't handle it. He just about looked after himself, he wouldn't be able to manage the added nuisance of something else to look after.

Maybe he'd read the situation wrong?

“You have police pups right? I thought you could use another.” She crouched down to the dog, petting behind its ears.  _Nope. Read the situation correctly, damn it Rogers! Damn it Tilly. How can I say no to Tilly? Look at that happy bean._

“And… why would you think that?” He asked, trying his utmost to not destroy her feelings.

“Because they’re helpful ain’t they. Help you with police stuff.” She stood up, giving him a smile. Tilly had seen the stray and figured Rogers could use him - give the mutt a purpose - like Rogers had done with her. Not that she saw herself as a stray or anything, but he hadn't turned her away so surely he wouldn't an adorable fluff ball either. 

He took a deep breath, giving himself time to figure out what to say. Then he remembered his first thought. Furrowing his brow, he asked the girl: “Tilly, how... exactly, do you know where I live?"

She returned the expression, "I know things detective…" She shifted from one foot to the other and then looked to the floor: "plus... I followed you."

He sighed, "Tilly, you can’t-"

"You know where I live! Why can’t I know about you?” She replied in defence, waving a hand in the air.

“And the dog, Tilly?"

"I thought you’d like him. Good company pups are.” She shrugged.

Rogers considered her words, finding no foul intentions for her visit. In all honesty, it made him happy. He wasn't sure whether to let slip a smile though, the situation was rather unorthodox. 

“I suppose I should feed it.” He sighed, then brushed his fingers through his hair as he looked down at the mutt wagging his tail.

“Got any marmalade?” Tilly asked, a glint of hope in her eyes.

Rogers opened the door fully and gestured them inside, to which Tilly bounced through to the kitchen with his new pet.

_Well, let it be known that no day is boring when you know Tilly._

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my first imagine for KnightRook and I figured with Hyperion Heights being a city, there'd be more than just a stray Tilly about. It's not very long but I hope you enjoyed it and there's more to come :)


End file.
